


StevexTony Oneshots

by ChemicalDefect20



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalDefect20/pseuds/ChemicalDefect20
Summary: Hello Stony fans!! Here's my one shot books of Steve and Tony, the best marvel ship.Requests are open! Unfortunately I won't do smut but everything else, feel free to flick me a message or leave a comment in my book or on my conversation feed. Thanks!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

Read on to explore the one shots!


	2. Heat and Sleep

Nat strutted into the kitchen where Steve was ferociously concentrating on squirting the icing perfectly onto the vanilla sponge cake. She crossed her arms and coughed a little to catch Steve's attention. 

"Hi Nat," Steve said, turning around with the piping bag still in his hands. 

"Steve," she nodded, "Tony's really sick."

Steve frowned and placed his piping bag onto the bench. He leaned back against the counter, supporting himself with his arms. 

"Is he now? He won't be able to do missions then." 

He looked down onto the tiled floor and pondered on who he could replace Tony with, until he felt an intense stare from someone in front of him. He glanced up through his eyelashes and stretched back out. 

"What else Nat? I know there's something more." 

"Tony mentioned that he's cold as well." 

Steve lifted his eyebrows and sighed. 

"Back before the serum, Bucky used to come back from the army and visit me. He would tell me of men spooning each other in order to survive the harsh winter because the body heat would be shared between the two."

Nat's eyes lighted up and clasped her hands together. 

"That's perfect! You can go spoon Tony then!"

Steve quickly straightened himself up with a deep red blush forming from his neck to his face. He quickly shook his head in disapproval. 

"Why me? Why can't you? O-or Clint! What about Bruce?"

"You're the one who emits the most heat Steve!"

Steve huffed and thought optimistically. Maybe if he shares his body heat with Tony then Tony would get better and then he wouldn't need to face the problem of replacing anyone. 

Steve glanced sideways before reluctantly agreeing. He followed Nat to Tony's room and stood outside his doorway. Nat pushed him inside and closed the door. Steve looked at the door behind him hopelessly and then onto the sleeping Tony. 

He knelt down next to the bed and observed him for a bit. 

"Tony looks so innocent..." 

Shaking his head, he brushed some strands of hair away from Tony's forehead. 

"Tony? Tony," Steve whispered, "how are you feeling?"

"C-cold."

Steve sighed and stood up. Tony thought he was going to leave but then felt all the heat from under the blanket quickly disappeared as he realised that the blanket was being lifted up. Tony felt the bed dipped downwards and another source of heat that was emitting next to him. 

Tony tensed up, not knowing what was going on. 

"Just go to sleep. I'll keep you warm." 

Tony relaxed a bit but was still tense from the uncomfortable closeness between him and the captain. Steve lifted Tony's arm and slid his arm underneath his armpit. He rubbed circles on Tony's chest. Feeling the increased warmth, Tony's eyes were heavy and closed from the comfortable circles that was being created on his chest. 

Eventually, Steve felt super comfortable to the point where he also fell asleep. A few hours later, he woke up and panicked for a few seconds as he couldn't figure out where he was. He then realised that he was in Tony's bed and relaxed back into the bed. 

Glancing down, the pair's positioned had changed as they slept. Tony was now facing him, hiding his face in Steve's chest as his arm laid heavily over the captain's ribcage. Steve's leg was draped across Tony's, his foot landing in between the shorter man's ankle. Steve smiled fondly as he lightly ran through his fingers through Tony's hair and realised that he had slept the best in a very long time. Closing his eyes, he resumed back into a dreamless, warm sleep, holding Tony close to his body.


	3. Thump Goes My Heart

This was it. This was the moment that Tony had been waiting for. He bit his bottom lip in anxiety as he watched the plane descend onto the runway, alongside a couple thousands of other families who were also waiting for their sons, brothers, and husbands to return from the war. 

A year ago, Steve was called out to Afghanistan to train the soldiers. The military thought it would be a good influence to have Captain America leading the team and thus making Tony not being able to see him for a year. Before Steve had left, they were good friends but throughout his time while waiting for Steve, he realised that he wanted the chance to love Steve as his partner. 

So Tony decided he would ask Steve out to a date once he got back. 

Of course it seemed easy at first but as time moved on rapidly, his confidence fell along with it. 

There he was, now tapping his right foot onto the tarmac while cradling the bouquet of roses in his arms. He felt his hair fluttered behind him as the plane touched down and skidded towards a stop. His heart thumped loudly in his chest and sweat was forming on his hairline. He brushed his hair back, tightened his tie and straightened his back as the back of the plane opened up and a crowd of soldiers came stomping down. They cheered and all look frantically for their loved ones. 

Tony strained his neck over the crowd but he wanted to leave. He felt like he couldn't face him but after all, the only thing he had to do was to find Steve and ask him on a date. 

Simple right?

But of course, in reality it was one of the hardest thing to do. 

Tony let the bouquet of roses hung in his right arm and turned his back. He started taking some steps away from the plane, planning on throwing the flowers away and forget it ever happened. A light tap touched his shoulder and he only stopped to see who was the person standing behind him. 

"Tony," Steve breathed out, eyes glistening with happiness. He walked towards Tony elegantly with his arms out and hugged the shorter man's frame. Tony blushed red and quickly hid the flowers behind his back, hoping that Steve wouldn't notice. 

Steve swayed and hugged Tony a little longer than what was deemed acceptable. Tony felt a rumble through Steve's chest and realised that he was chuckling. 

"What is it Steve?" 

"Who are those flowers for?"

"O-oh...Uhm...Ahh...No-one! No-one," Tony stuttered. He quietly cursed himself for not being able to hide the flowers well. 

"That doesn't sound very convincing." 

"No-one," Tony reassured, "I just uhm...bought these for myself. Yes. For myself." 

Steve let go and stepped back, looking down into Tony's eyes. 

"You're not happy to see me?"

Tony felt a moment of shock from the question. He didn't want Steve to think that! He slowly brought around the bouquet in front of him with shaking hands and looked down at them. He studied the intricate details of the roses instead of facing Steve. 

"No, no! I'm happy to see you. Extremely happy actually! Uhm..."

Tony stopped to ponder on his words and gulped down a little. Steve eyes widened slightly with curiosity and waited patiently for Tony to continue. 

"Truth to be told, I-I got these flowers for you." 

"Awwh, that wasn't hard to say was it?"

"W-well the thing is," Tony started while fiddling with his hands, "I was wondering..."

Steve squinted his eyes, still waiting for Tony's question. 

"I was wondering if y-you...wouldwanttogoonadatewithme?"

Steve blinked at how fast Tony spoke towards the end of the sentence and couldn't quite catch what he was saying. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say in the last part?" 

"Forget it." Tony started to turn around again but Steve caught hold of his arm. 

"Don't look at me but just say it again. Please?"

"I said," Tony breathed in heavily, looking down onto the floor, "would you want to go on a date with me?"

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the rejection to follow. I mean, why would someone like Steve want someone like Tony? 

Tony felt two strong arms wrapped over his shoulders and over his chest. Steve's head was leaning next to his, smiling fondly at the ground. 

"S-Steve?" 

"Of course I'll go on a date with you."


	4. Come Back To Me Part 1

Tony leaned against the bar, swirling the glass of whiskey in his hand. He cautiously took a sip while eyeing the man with a metal arm who was currently bear-hugging the love of his life. 

"Stevie..." Tony heard the scruffy-hair man say. He watched as the Captain's eyes watered and returned the hug with the same intensity that the metal man had given. Tony knew all about the metal man. His name was Bucky and Tony knew he was someone of upmost importance in Steve's life. Sometimes, Steve would tell Tony stories of Bucky and him when he felt sad. Sometimes, Steve would cry in his sleep and mumble Bucky's name. Sometimes, Steve would get panic attacks and scream for Bucky to help him. 

Sometimes, Tony wished Bucky never existed. 

But right now, here standing was the great Bucky Barnes who has miraculously survived the impossible - like Steve, and is now being reunited with his long lost best friend. Tony felt a pang of loneliness and emptiness. Would things change now that Bucky is here? Would he lose the love of his life? 

You see, Tony and Steve have been married for two years now. Although with completely different personalities, people do say that opposite attracts. 

But more often than not, people also say the best partners are those who are like you. 

Tony and Steve argue probably more than any average couple due to their clashing personalities. But they probably love each other harder than any average couple. They care about one another and are always there for each other no matter what. But Tony can't help but wonder if Steve would've chose Bucky over him if Bucky was standing here a few years earlier.

"Tony!" 

Tony got snapped out of his thoughts and dragged himself over to where the voice was coming. Steve's smile was bright - brighter than Tony have ever seen before. He wondered if Steve smiled this bright during their wedding. 

"Hi," Tony said whilst nodding. He gave a tight smile, one that doesn't reach his eyes. However, the Captain was too enthralled by the person in front of him to notice that Tony was feeling anything but happy. Tony slipped himself out of the conversation, leaving Bucky and Steve alone together. He strutted back to his bedroom and was in the middle of taking his shirt off when a knock came through. 

"Who is it?!" Tony shouted, throwing his shirt onto the bed. 

"Natasha!" 

Tony walked towards the door and swung it open, revealing a Natasha standing with her hands on her hips. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

"I saw how you looked before," she started. Tony sighed and leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. 

"What do you mean?"

"You're jealous," Natasha stated bluntly. 

"Am not." 

"Don't lie to yourself Tony. I know you." 

Tony was tired and didn't have the energy to put up with the banter. He sighed until he heard footsteps coming closer his way. Both Natasha and him turned their heads to see who was coming. Tony eyes lit up when he saw Steve but then his face dropped after realising that Bucky was following close behind. 

"Hi Tony," Steve said, kissing Tony's cheek lightly, "I'm going to sleep in Bucky's room tonight. We have a lot to catch up on." 

"Can't you do it tomorrow?" Tony snapped back unintentionally. 

Steve, not bothered by Tony's remark, shook his head and gave his puppy eyes. He looked as if he was a child begging his parent to let him sleep over at his friend's house. Tony sighed and closed his eyes. 

"Fine."

Bucky nodded and gave his thanks to Tony. Both Steve and him ran off to Bucky's room, leaving Natasha and Tony once again to themselves. 

"I'm sorry Tony, I thought it wasn't as -"

"Don't worry about it," Tony said, cutting her off. He mentioned he wanted to sleep and gave her the same tight smile that he gave to Bucky. Natasha knew he wasn't okay but decided it was best to leave him be. She bid her 'goodnight' and left Tony to the empty room. Tony slipped himself underneath the cool covers and fell into a dreamless sleep. 

At some point throughout the night, Tony woke up in cold sweat and felt like he couldn't breathe. After a few minutes, he finally calmed down but didn't want to fall asleep in fear that he would wake up again in the same state. Groggily he walked out of his room and noticed the light to Bucky's room was still on. Tony scoffed and turned around to take the elevator down to the kitchen. 

The clanging of the spoon against the mug was deafening in the silent room. The smell of coffee touched Tony's nose and it instantly relaxed his body. All of a sudden, he felt two warm pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a familiar scent radiating next to his face. 

"What are you doing down here love?" Steve mumbled in the crook of Tony's neck. 

"Just making myself a cup of coffee," Tony said simply. He continued to stirred, not wanting to look at Steve's face. He knew that Steve would've catch onto the fact that Tony had suffered a panic attack in his sleep and would feel bad about it. Of course, Tony didn't want to ruin Steve's moment with Bucky. 

Steve gently coaxed Tony to turn around to face him. He looked down at Tony while Tony looked everywhere but at Steve. 

"Honey, look at me."

Tony slowly glanced up at him through his eyelashes. He felt his heart beat fast from the fact that it was only him and Steve standing in a quiet room. He watched as Steve leaned down to kiss him but for a second, Tony panicked and pushed passed Steve, leaving him in shock. Steve watched as Tony scurried off with his coffee and entered into the elevator. He contemplated in following Tony back to his room but decided against it. He sighed and brushed his hair back with his hand, walking himself back to Bucky's room. 

A few weeks has passed and Steve was happier than ever. Tony, on the other hand, have been busy down at his lab, tinkering away his insecurities and jealousy. There has been a couple times when Steve have tried to talk to Tony and Tony have tried to talk to Steve. However, each time they were both busy in the process of doing something so they didn't have the chance to actually talk. Steve have unintentionally moved into Bucky's room which one night, Tony had found them sleeping on the bed together after another episode of panic attack that awoken him. He felt something inside of him break and vowed that he didn't need Steve. 

Steve had walked passed the lab where Bruce and Tony had been working together and peered inside. He watched as Tony laughed genuinely and felt like Tony didn't need him anymore. His heart broke and became convinced that he was pestering Tony too much by constantly trying to talk to him. The team knew that Steve and Tony was slowly losing touch with each other but they also knew that they love each other too much. They didn't blame Bucky but they also didn't know how to get those two talking again. During missions, Steve and Tony worked in sync however once the mission ended, it always end in Tony desperately looking at Steve while Steve walks away, back to Bucky's room. 

Both Tony and Steve were trying to hold onto hope that one of them would start a serious conversation. They both miss each other and only wanted to shower each other with love. They must come back to each other before they permanently lose it.


	5. Come Back To Me Part 2

Tony emerged from his lab one lunch-time and was fixing himself a sandwich until he noticed a golden band sitting lonely on the dining table. Curious, he picked up the band and rolled it around in his fingers until he closely looked at the inscription.

'I LOVE YOU 3000'

Tony's hands were shaking and tears were welling in his eyes. He heard footsteps coming into the doorway and angrily turned his head towards the person. The ring was gripped tightly in Tony's fist.

"Where's Steve?" Tony asked with a strain in his voice.

"He went to the beach with Bucky. What's going on?"

He held the ring in between his fingers and watched as Natasha's eyes widened with shock. Clint came into the room soon and looked between Tony and Nat.

"What's up?" Clint casually said, placing his hands on his hips.

"H-he took off his wedding ring that bastard!" Tony shouted furiously. Natasha and Clint stared as Tony threw the ring onto the ground and ran out the door. Tony couldn't handle this anymore. He took the elevator to the roof and felt his suit attach to his body before he jumped off the ledge and flew into the sky. Tony needed some time off.

Natasha stepped forward and picked up the ring delicately in her slender fingers. Clint sighed behind her.

"Now even that's too much," Clint mumbled under his breath. Natasha nodded and stuffed the ring in her pocket.

A few hours later, Steve and Bucky entered the kitchen in a buzzy mood. Their hair was dripping seawater all over the floor and while Bucky was fixing up hot chocolate for them, Steve was ripping the place apart, fear growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Looking for this?"

Steve turned around as fast as lightning and saw Natasha holding his wedding band in between her fingers.

"O-oh my god. I was looking for that! Thanks Nat, Tony would kill -"

"Tony found it," Natasha said, crossing her arms. She refused to give the ring back until she got answers.

Steve face paled and stood in shock.

"W-where's Tony?"

"He left."

Steve tried to reach for the ring again but Natasha was too quick.

"Nat please!" Steve pleaded.

"No Steve! Why did you take off the ring? Do you not love Tony anymore? He's been so broken in the last few weeks!"

"I took it off because I went swimming! I didn't want to lose it in the ocean! And what do you mean I don't love Tony anymore? I love him with all my heart," Steve answered sadly.

"Then you shouldn't leave it carelessly around the house then."

And with that, Natasha pushed the ring into Steve's chest and it fell into his shaking hands. He quickly slipped it back onto his finger and ran his fingers through his hair. He sat himself down into the couch and thrust his face into his hands in frustration.

"What do I do Buck?" Steve desperately asked as he received his hot chocolate. Bucky sat down and sighed.

"Nat's right Steve. You shouldn't have left it carelessly for Tony to find."

Steve bit his lip and stared down at the floor.

"And to be honest. Tony has every right to feel hurt and...possibly jealous. You have been hanging out with me a lot. Even sleeping in the same bed in the last couple of weeks."

Steve finally realised the extent of hurt that he had caused to Tony. He wondered how many nights that Tony had woken up from panic attacks and he wasn't there to soothe him. He wondered when was the last time they kissed, or hugged or even had a proper conversation. He wondered if Tony even genuinely smiled at least once in last few weeks. Steve understood that Tony knew it was important for Steve to hang out with Bucky however Steve should've known that Tony would've felt hurt about this.

"I need to get him back," Steve said with determination in his eyes. He placed his half-drunken hot chocolate onto the table in front of him and stood up. Bucky smiled and stood up alongside with him. He patted his back in supportiveness.

"Go get him Tiger."

Steve ran down to Bruce's lab, pushing through the door and scaring the poor scientist in his chair.

"I need you to find Tony. Now!"

Bruce nodded and got straight to work.

"He turned his tracker off but the last known place was Miami."

Steve nodded and ran off to quickly book a flight ticket and to fill his leather duffel bag with necessities. Within an hour, he was checked-in and due to board any minute now. As he sat down in his seat, he rolled his ring around his finger and then slid it off to look at the inscription that he had seen for the millionth time.

'I LOVE YOU 3000'

Steve gulped down his emotions and anxiously waited until the plane landed in Miami.

He placed on his aviators once he stepped out of the airport. While waiting for a taxi, he saw a small flower stand selling fresh roses. Smiling to himself, he bought a bouquet of roses and hugged it tight to his chest as he climbed into the back of the taxi.

Tony finished gulping down his third glass of whiskey until he heard the doorbell ring. He slowly shuffled to the door and opened it to reveal a man with a sloppy grin on his face. Tony eyes widened but then anger coursed through his veins.

"Steve? What the fuck are you doing here?! Go away!"

He slammed the door shut but Steve stopped it with his foot. Tony stomped back inside while Steve followed in after him.

"What did I say? Get out! I don't want to see your face."

"Tony -"

"If you wanted a divorce, you should've just send the papers over."

Steve choked on his words. Divorce? He can't seriously mean that. Tears welled up in his eyes and were threatening to fall. Tony turned his back towards the kitchen as if he didn't care that he was standing there.

"Those flowers are nice," Tony said bitterly, "Bucky will like them."

"T-they're not for Bucky. They're for you."

Tony stood in silence, still facing away from Steve. Tony death-gripped the edge of the marble counter until he spoke up again.

"Why did you take off your wedding ring?" Tony said quietly. His voice cracked and it broke Steve's heart.

"I went swimming with Bucky in the ocean. I didn't want to lose it!" Steve explained desperately. 

"Please Tony! I love you...I know I hurt you in the last few weeks but I didn't realise it then. I know now though! Trust me, I never took off the ring with the intention to hurt you. I did it only because I didn't want to lose it. It's too important to be lost..."

Tony turned around and glared into Steve's eyes. His eyes were hard and bitter.

"Where were you when I had panic attacks huh?! O-or when I wanted you to sleep with me?! We haven't talked ever since Bucky came. Not once did you try to make it up to me. Did you seriously think that your husband was going to be okay with you hanging with another guy all the time?! I saw you two sleep together as well when you should've been sleeping with me!"

"I'm sorry Tony! I'm so sorry," Steve cried out, tears streaking down his cheeks. He honestly thought that he was going to lose Tony forever.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Steve."

Steve took a step forward with his arms out. He blinked in an attempt to get rid of his tears.

"Don't come closer," Tony warned.

Steve ignored Tony's warning and enveloped Tony's body against the kitchen counter. He felt him tense up under his hug and Steve buried his head in the crook of Tony's neck.

"I'm sorry Tony."

Tony relaxed and felt his neck become increasingly wet. He slowly return the hug by starting off with patting Steve's back which soon turned into a slow rub.

"I'm sorry too Steve," Tony whispered, "I should've told you how I felt."

"It's not your fault."

Steve held Tony by the waist as he leaned back to look at him. Leaning down, he hesitantly paused in front of Tony's face before going in for a simple but passionate kiss. It reignited the love that the two men had for each other. Tony returned the kiss and both leaned back taking a breath.

"I love you Tony. So so much."

"I love you 3000," Tony said, leaning up for another kiss.


	6. Should've Told You Sooner

"Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth."

Steve choked a laugh out as he watched tears fall hard onto the crinkled paper he was holding. However, very quickly Steve fell into a deeper pit of despair as he remember the painful memories between him and the man who had literally saved the world. 

"I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." 

Steve shook his head at the memory. "No," Steve thought, "Tony saved New York by pushing the missile through the wormhole himself." 

"Did you know?"

"I didn't know it was him."

"Don't bullshit me Rogers! Did you know?"

"Yes."

Steve's heart clenched at the guilt for all the times he had known Tony but yet never gathered the courage to tell him what actually happened with his parents. Tony didn't trust a guy who didn't have a 'dark side,' however Tony wished he had never had found out because the one guy he actually trusted the most turned out to be the one who would betray him in the end. 

"He's my friend."

"So was I."

"I can't do this! I can't! I can't!" Steve sobbed into the palm of his hands. The paper crinkled as his hands fisted together. Still crying, he opened back up the crinkled paper and read the top of the page. 

'In Loving Memory of Tony Stark.'

Steve stared hopelessly at the white wall in front of him, hoping that Tony would just appeared out of nowhere asking for shawarma. He looked down at the floor, remembering the damaged Tony Stark laying on the cold floor of the Siberian Hydra facility. He remembered the look on Tony's face as he realised that Steve Rogers was actually going to kill him until the last second when Steve snapped out of his intense rage. 

"Steve? We need to go now, it's time for your speech." 

Steve looked at the door through his tear-stricken eyes and stared at Pepper. She softened his eyes at him and sat next to him as Steve continued to cry. 

"I c-can't do this Pep. I can't! I caused him pain and sadness, how can I call myself a friend to Tony?"

"You can't. You weren't a friend." 

Steve turned his head at Pepper, shocked by her words.

"You were family." 

Pepper stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the distraught Steve Rogers. She returned back with a little card 

"I was going to give this to you after the reception but I want to give it to you now. Tony made and left this for you. I have never watched it because it's not for me. I hope this gives you closure."

She handed him the card and left the room to Steve. Steve waved his hand over the card in hope it would start. It does. He watched as an upside-down triangle form with a Tony Stark sitting in a chair. Steve felt his breath gets taken away as Tony came to life.

Tony cracked a smiled before turning his head to the side awkwardly. 

"Uh...well hey Cap. This feels a little weird since I just saw you a few minutes ago." 

Steve knew that Tony was talking about when he visited him with Ant-Man about their time-travel plan.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say...If you're watching this now, I'm probably dead."

Tony stopped and sighed out loud.

"And I know I'm dead because I decided I was going to sacrifice myself to save the world. If everything goes according to plan, I would be the one with the gauntlet and I would kill myself to save you. I didn't say this to you because I knew the team would go against this and I couldn't have that. Steve, I'm sending this message to you because...well we had a lot of problems in the past but you are also the most respected person in my eyes. I said I hated when Howard would always gloat about you but it's the total opposite. I always dreamed of meeting you and when I finally did, I was so happy. I wished...I was a better friend, a better teammate which is why I hope through my actions of sacrificing myself, I would prove that. I once said you didn't deserve the shield. I lied. There is no-one, NO-ONE, I would want other than you to have that shield. You deserve it. You really do. And you know why? Because you're a good person Steve. Don't think for one second for whatever happened in Siberia was your fault. And finally... I really like you Steve, I really do. You are really the epitome of 'Captain America' and honestly...I just love you. I wished I had gathered the courage to say it. Peace out Captain, I forgive you, live a nice life but don't forget me."

Tony winked at the camera before the video stop. Steve's tears flowed gently down his cheeks as he felt his heart yearn for Tony. Wiping his tears, he opened up the paper and gathered his courage. Stepping out of the room, he walked into the reception area and stood in front of the podium. Breathing out, he opened his mouth to speak. 

"Tony Stark was a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist..."


	7. Social Media

"Tony..."

Tony swivelled around in his chair and took off his glasses. He studied the Captain and worried started to bubble in his throat. 

"Babe, what's wrong?" Tony asked, leaning into his hand. 

"What's Instagram?" Steve innocently asked. 

"When I did an interview yesterday, a reporter asked if I had an instagram account? I don't know what that mean." 

Tony relaxed and let out a hearty laugh. He smirked and patted his lap. 

"Come here, I'll teach you it." 

Steve walked over and placed himself on top of Tony's lap, watching as Tony grabbed his phone and opened up an app. 

An hour later, Steve was taught about 'likes,' 'followers,' 'hearts,' 'stories,' and other features of Instagram. 

"So what do you say hm? Wanna make one?" Tony asked, smiling up at Steve.

"I don't know...It doesn't seem very safe," Steve responded, resting his head on top of Tony's.

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. "Stevie, you're dating the technology genius of the century. If anything happens, I can deal with it." 

Steve smiled and after a while he agreed. From there on, Tony took Steve's phone and made an account. 

"What do you want your username be?" 

"Umm," Steve pondered, "Steve Rogers?" 

Tony sighed and looked at him. "Really? Steve Rogers? I know what it should be!"

Steve watched as Tony typed and gasped when he finished. 

'_captainsexy_'

"Tony! No! Change it right now!" 

"No," Tony laughed as he tried to keep the phone away from Steve, "we're keeping it!"

"Stark I mean it. Don't write that! That's embarrassing," Steve pouted. 

"Okay okay," Tony said, pecking a kiss on Steve lips. After 20 minutes, they finally agreed on a name. 

'_CaptainRogers_'

"Doesn't that sound too...arrogant and cocky?" Steve asked, worried about what his 'followers' would say. 

Tony scoffed and continued onwards, ignoring Steve's question. After setting up a profile and a short bio, Steve took back his phone and ran back to his room to explore this new world of Instagram.

He sat on his bed, watching as notifications popped up. 

'_thegreattonystark_ started following you.' 

'_wintersoldierbarnes_ started following you.'

'_hotredbitch_ started following you.' 

All of a sudden, a DM came through from a fan. He was conflicted whether to look at it or not because Tony said some fans were crazy. Taking his chances he decided to read it. 

"Mr Rogers! You should post a photo." 

Steve, feeling a bit anxious, decided to take a photo. He opened up his camera and smiled sloppily. 

Back in the lab, Tony opened up instagram to see what Steve had been doing. His first post popped up and Tony almost died of laughing. It was a slightly blurry photo of Steve smiling adorably at the camera while laying in his bed. 

'Finally got Instagram! A fan said I should post something so here it is. I'm currently sitting on my bed. Thanks to my boyfriend, Tony, for setting this up! Love you <3"

Tony blushed and smiled. He shook his head as he focused back on his work, laughing quietly at his darling captain.


	8. You

"Stevie come on!" Tony coaxed as he followed after Steve.

"No Tony!" Steve yelled, turning around to face him in the living room, "I can't believe you missed our date!"

"It's one time!"

"One?! Tony, this is not the first time!" Steve shouted, throwing his arms in the air. Tony scowled and turned his head sideways while crossing his arm. He stayed quiet, weight leaning on one foot as he looked at the ground. After a minute, he looked up and stared into Steve's eyes. 

"You missed our date before," he said simply. 

Steve stood, shocked at what Tony had just said. 

"Unbelievable," was all Steve said, "Un-fucking-believable."

"So tell me. I didn't get mad at you when you missed our date. Why should you be mad at me then?"

"Because!" Steve shouted in frustration, "I was at a funeral! It's different!"

Tony bit his lip, not knowing what to say anymore. Steve huffed and turned on his heels to enter the elevator. 

"Don't follow me," Steve said coldly as Tony was about to enter after him. Tony stared into Steve's eyes for a split second before taking a step back and watched as the door close.

"Fuck," Tony angrily spat out, face-palming himself. 

Tony sat and slept in the living room for a day, waiting for Steve to come down to the living room. He never did. Eventually, he grew tired of waiting and decided to call Bucky Barnes, Steve's closest friend. 

"Hey Tony," Bucky said, smiling at the camera. 

"Bucky," Tony cried, "Steve's been up in his room for a whole day already. I seriously messed up!"

"Yeah I know man," Bucky responded. Tony watched as his pushed back his hair before answering.

"Have you tried going to his room?"

"No because he told me not to follow him."

"Stevie always liked teddy bears. Maybe try getting him one?"

"Teddy bears?" Tony scoffed. "That's cute but I don't know." 

"Trust me. If teddy bears doesn't work, he has changed. Just try it," Bucky said comfortingly. Tony nodded and thanked for his advice. 

So the very next day, Tony went out to buy some teddy bears. He placed one outside of Steve's bedroom the same night and went to bed, hoping it had worked. 

The next morning, Tony found the teddy bear stabbed on his bedroom door. Horrified, he quickly took it down and went to grab another bear to place outside his door. A couple days went by with the same routine until Tony eventually decided to become extreme. 

Tony went out and shipped a massive large teddy bear. It was as tall as the ceiling and somehow, he managed to fit it into Steve's bedroom when Steve went out for a run. 

"Tony!" Steve yelled angrily once he had stepped into his bedroom. Tony poked out from behind and smiled sloppily. 

"What the hell is this?! Get this out! And I don't want to see you!" 

"Steve, you're getting too worked-"

"Get out," Steve said, crossing his arms. 

"Okay, look. I'm sorry alright! I just-" Tony took a deep breath in, "I just didn't realise the time and I somehow ended up getting really caught up in my work. I'm...just really sorry Steve. Please." 

Steve's posture relaxed a little as he felt like he was being too harsh on Tony but he continued to stay quiet and listen anyway. 

"Look, I bought you this giant teddy bear too. I have to say, I didn't know you still liked teddy bears. But I really hope you like it because clearly the other ones you didn't like." 

"Stop it Tony," Steve said, chuckling slightly. 

"This teddy bear took me ages to fit into this room too. I had to cut off it's head for it to fit through the door and like I'm really sorry Steve. Really. Please forgive me. I just love you too much to let you go. I'm such a mess right now. Like look at this teddy bear. The messy stitches at the top? That was mine. I don't even know how to sew for god sake!" 

Steve smiled at Tony's rambling and stride up to hug him tight. 

"O-oh okay... I hope we're good," Tony continued, patting Steve awkwardly on the back. 

"Sorry Tony. I was over-reacting," Steve mumbled in the crook of Tony's neck. 

"I'm sorry too," Tony said, leaning his face into Steve's, "I shouldn't had let my work become the first priority over something that is much more important." 

"And what was more important than your work then," Steve asked, chuckling slightly. 

"You."


	9. Suppressed Emotions

"Sorry babe, gotta go!" Tony said as he reached into his blazer pocket."I'll make it up next time. Promise."

"There's no need to Tony. We're done," a woman firmly said as she slapped some cash down onto the table. Tony's body softened and looked at her with a shock-stricken face. 

"What do you mean 'done.' We're not 'done,'" Tony said, shaking his head. The woman scoffed and turned on her heels. She quickly exited the door while Tony followed closely by until he grabbed her arm. 

"Tell me baby, what am I doing wrong?"

The woman sighed and bit her lip as she looked at Tony. "Who was that on the phone?"

"No-one. It was just Steve. I wasn't -"

"That's the problem! It's not a matter of cheating or whatever. It's the fact that the last three dates, including this one, has been cut short because Steve rang you."

"Steve needs my help that's all!"

"If he just need your help, why don't you wait until we finished our date for the night? It's not like it's anything important."

Tony gaped with his mouth wide opened. He mentally slapped himself after hearing what she said. Because you know what, she was right. Steve didn't call for important matters, they were mainly trivial things like 'what's the WiFi password,' or 'Tony, how do I connect bluetooth?' And every single time, instead of Tony explaining it over the phone, he always chooses to stop what he's doing to go help Steve. 

The woman ripped her arm away from Tony and bid her goodbye, leaving Tony speechless in the middle of the footpath. Angrily, he called for his suit as he ran and flew off into the sky. Even though it was his fault, he wanted to blame Steve for the fact that he had just lost the best girl he had ever met. 

He flew onto the landing pad and basically ran straight into his room yelling Steve's name. 

"Jarvis! Tell Steve to come up to my room. Now!"

Tony tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator to ding. 

"Steve-" Tony started but got cut off by the captain's sudden hug. 

"Hi Tony! I figured out how to upload the picture on Facebook. Thank you!" 

Steve pulled back and looked down at Tony's face. Tony, completely captured by the slight tilt and smile gestured by the captain, felt his anger dissolve. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to rack something to say. 

"Aren't you meant to be on a date right now?"

"Hm? O-oh...well, it didn't work out," Tony whispered, eyes boring into the ground. 

"Is it because of me?" Steve questioned innocently. This made Tony's eyes shot up, blown-up at the sudden question. He didn't know whether to tell the truth or not. 

Judging by the smaller man's speechless expression, Steve eyes became sad. 

"Oh I'm sorry Tony. I can explain to the lady that it's all my fault. I should stop relying-"

"No!" Tony yelled, "No. It's fine. You know you can always rely on me."

"But...yeah," Tony answered awkwardly, "she got mad that I always ditch the date to come help you." 

Now that Tony had said it, he felt like he could finally understand her point of view. He always did ditch their date to help Steve. But why?

"Why Tony?"

"I'm literally asking myself that question right now," Tony sighed, massaging his forehead. 

Steve, taken aback slightly by Tony's anxiety, found confidence within himself to continue pressing.

"Do you...by any chance..."

Tony glanced up at Steve through his fingers.

"What is it? Just spit it out."

"Do you...like me?"

Tony opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. 

"Uhm...no no!...Maybe. Argh! I don't know!"

Tony dropped into a ball onto the ground and laid his head on top of his knees. Steve glanced upwards and chuckled before looking down and smiling sweetly. 

"Tony."

Tony stayed quiet, rocking his body slightly. Steve bent down and look at him in the eyes. 

"Go on a date with me? Let see how this turn out."

"A-are you sure? Wait. This is wrong. I'm supposed to be one who ask you out. Not you."

Steve laughed out loud before standing up and reaching his arm out. Tony looked at his hand before grabbing it to pull himself up. Neither one of them let go and they both stood there, with Steve looking at Tony while Tony looked at the two hands clasped together. 

"Sir, Fury want to see you in five minutes." 

Jarvis' sudden voice broke the silence and knocked Tony out of his thought process. 

"About the date you asked..."

"I'll take it."


	10. Trip Down Memory Lane

Tony lifted up his head as he watched Steve barged into his room with a furious look on his face.

"Time and time again you keep ignoring my orders!"

"Steve, I -"

"I don't want to hear it! Why can't you ever just listen? Clint could've been killed!"

Tony shut his mouth and closed his eyes as he took in Steve's rant. During the mission, Tony was suppose to fly by to pick Hawkeye up and assist him with fighting however for some reason, Tony never came, leaving Clint quickly trying to find another way to scramble towards the sky in order to have a better chance at beating the Hydra. 

"What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Tony cocked his head in frustration as he looked at Steve. His eyes bored into his, both men fighting for the dominance. 

"I know why Howard liked you," Tony said simply. His voice was eerily calm. 

Steve's shoulders softened at the name of Tony's father. He shifted his weight, crossing his arms tighter. 

"What does this has to do with your father?"

"He never listened. Never let me had the chance to even explain myself. Now here we are, how many years later? I still don't get the chance to explain myself. Everyone always think I do everything impulsively. Maybe they're right. But there's always a good reason to it."

Steve eyes widened at Tony's response and immediately felt guilty about the way he was making the poor man in front of him feel. Tony pushed past Steve with a glass of whiskey and entered the elevator. Steve and Tony shared a brief moment where they looked at each other in the eyes before the door closed, breaking the tension. Steve sighed, looking around to find a place to sit. He plopped down on a nearby couch, instantly placing his head in his hands. For some reason, his brain started to reminisced the time when he first met Tony.

\---

"Are you Capt-in America?" A young Tony asked, looking up while grasping a small blue and white plushie. 

Steve looks down, smiling gently. He bent down and Tony's eyes followed his movements.

"Yes I am champ," Steve said, looking up into Tony's eyes. His eyes lit into happiness as young Tony fell on top of Steve, arms thrown around his neck. 

"I love you! You're so cool. Dad always talks about you. I want to be like you when I grow up! I want to save the world!"

Steve beamed as he caressed Tony's back. He never felt so loved and appreciated and hoped he could continue being the role model that Tony thought he was. 

\---

Steve sighed and ruffled his hair. He wished that Tony still looked at him like he did when he was a kid. Even though he knew Tony was no longer a child, he felt the responsibility to look after him and he really did love him without Tony knowing. 

He stood up, not caring about the fault that was made during the mission, but cared about how Tony was doing. He entered the elevator and bit his lip as he kept going down memory lane. Young Tony's face kept flashing in his mind until he got out the elevator and stopped behind a couch and looked down at the shorter man. He saw Tony's body tense in his presence. 

"Tony," Steve whispered, poking his shoulder slightly. He hated the uncomfortable atmosphere hanging over their heads. Tony said nothing and Steve sighed behind him. He watched as Tony set down his glass and crossed his legs on the couch to get more comfortable. 

Carefully, Steve walked in front of Tony and bent down, looking up into his eyes that bared a lot of pain. 

"I'm listening now," Steve said softly. Surprised, Tony opened and closed his mouth, seemingly embarrassed. 

"W-well...there was a nearby building...a-and it was about to fall on top of a crowd so I just...helped them" Tony said awkwardly. He looked out in the corner of his eyes, not wanting to look into Steve's soft blue eyes. 

Steve leant forward, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck just like when Tony hugged him when they first met. Tony stiffened, arms stuck out, not knowing what to do. 

"W-what are you doing Rogers?"

"Remember when you were a child and you hugged me after meeting me?"

Tony stayed quiet, pondering at the memory. He suddenly felt like a child and his heart started to race out of love and excitement. 

"Of course I remember. It's one of my favourite memories."

"I'm sorry Tony," Steve said, pulling back, "I remembered you saying I was so cool and that you loved me. I've always wanted to be the hero that you thought I was."

Silently, Tony uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. He cautiously pulled the Captain's head in, tightly coiling his arms around his neck. 

"You're wrong," Tony whispered in his ear, "You've always been the hero that I love. No matter how much we fight, you're still my favourite after all this time. I'm sorry that I compared you to my dad." 

Tony pulled away, smiling gently upon the captain. Though no words were exchanged, both men knew the love that was being radiated.


	11. Iron Spandex

"What are you wearing?!" Steve laughed out loud as Tony walked through into their bedroom. He watched as Tony swirled around and posed, placing one of his hands on his hips and dark sunglasses sitting at the tip of his nose. 

"Hey there," Tony said, jokingly making his voice lower than usual, "I'm Captain America."

"I do not sound like that," Steve said, clutching his stomach. Tony flipped his hair and made his way closer to Steve, standing in front of him. 

"I made it myself. Do you like it?" Tony smiled whilst looking down at him. 

Steve eyed Tony up and down, admiring the red and white stripes across his stomach and a bright white star that was covering the beloved arc reactor. The latex suit stretched nicely over his body, even outlining....well you know what. 

"I love it," Steve said genuinely, love pooling over his eyes. He grabbed Tony by the waist, gently pulling him closer to peck him on the head. Tony cupped the taller man's face and caressed over his cheeks with his thumbs. Steve leaned down, fully kissing the shorter man with love.

"I love you," Tony whispered as they both pulled away. Steve smiled, hugging Tony tightly as he let his head hang on top of Tony's.

"I love you too."


	12. I'm Here For You

"Can I come in?" Steve said gently as he looked upon Tony. Tony nodded, pushing himself away from the end of the bathtub to let Steve step in from behind. As Steve slipped himself to sit behind Tony, his arms wrapped around the shorter man's stomach protectively and pulled him closer. Tony sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back against Steve's chest. 

"What's wrong darling?" Steve said, kissing Tony's neck. 

"Mhm, nothing's wrong," Tony mumbled. Silence fell upon them as both men pondered as to what to say next. Steve was worried as Tony had been quiet the entire day except for when they went on a mission earlier.

"Tony?" Steve asked, wanting to push an answer out of his boyfriend. A grunt of acknowledgment came through, leaving Steve frowning. 

"Tony look at me."

Steve watched as Tony eyes slowly open, a hint of sadness staring out. His chest rose heavily and sighed out.

"What is it?" Tony asked, slightly annoyed, "can't I just enjoy bath-time with my boyfriend?"

"Something's wrong and I need to find out."

"Why do you think there's something's wrong with me? There's nothing wrong!" Tony raised his voice slightly. Steve, blessed with patient soul, nuzzled his face down in the crook of Tony's neck. He felt as Tony shook his head slightly. 

All of a sudden, Steve heard quiet sniffles. He lifted his head to see Tony biting his knuckles and rubbing his eyes. His head were turned away from Steve's.

"Tony? Tony tell me what's going on inside that head of yours," Steve coaxed, pushing his face forward so he could see Tony better. Tony continue to look sideway, not wanting to look into Steve's blue eyes.

"I...I think I need to leave the team. Leave you. Leave everyone that ever known me."

Steve froze, suddenly the warm water becoming icy cold. 

"W-why do you say that?"

"I-I'm going to kill everyone in the end. It's going to be my fault. I-I can't watch you die. I can't!"

"I'm not going anywhere Tony," Steve said, trying to reassure him. 

"No you don't understand!" Tony yelled, turning his head to look deep into Steve's eyes. "I'm going to cause destruction. I'm going to...to hurt people. I've watched it all! I need to fight alone."

Steve's firm gaze laid upon Tony's full-blown eyes and bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, not from the heat of the bathroom but from the fear that was hidden deep inside of Tony.

"I'm telling you," Steve said quietly but firmly, "I'm not going anywhere. Not me, not the team. No-one." 

Tony was taken aback by the authoritative tone of voice Steve had used. 

"B-but," Tony stuttered, "we'll lose...."

"Then we'll do that together too." 

Tony stayed quiet, feeling emotional, not from his fear but from the deep love that the Captain had from him. He leaned back into Steve's chest, feeling as kisses were placed upon his head. 

"I love you," Tony whispered, suddenly feeling that maybe everything was going to be okay. At least for now. He felt Steve smile as he basked in the warm silence and for once, his mind was empty.


	13. I Know Before You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Timeline not accordingly

Tony licked his lips as he stared down at the remote in his hands. He then glanced up, admiring the machine that he had spent months working on. 

"Mr Stark, Fury will be coming in 35 to introduce the new captain." 

"Thanks Jarvis."

Tony thought that 30 minutes was enough to test out this new machine. Its purpose was to tell the future of whoever was using it. Every 5 minutes, it showed 10 years of that person's life and to be honest, Tony was nervous. He didn't really know if he wanted to know about his life. But still, he needed to try it out. 

So that what Tony did. He sighed out loud before stepping into the machine. He looked back before closing the door and instantly he was pulled into a matrix. He glanced quickly at his watch. 1:00pm.

Tony felt a weird feeling develop in his stomach. Instead of being pulled forward, he now felt like he was falling. Suddenly, he landed on his feet. Breathing heavily, he looked around and saw himself turning around to look at him. He waved but the other Tony didn't respond. All of a sudden, an elevator dinged and out stepped Fury and a tall blonde man standing next to him. 

"Stark. This is Captain Steve Rogers. Captain. Tony Stark."

The real Tony Stark got hit with a realisation. He was like a ghost, watching what was going to unfold. He looked at his watch. 3 minutes to go before 10 years past. 

"Tony Stark."

"Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you," the blonde-hair man said. He smiled gently and shook hands firmly with the inventor.

"What's this?" Steve asked, pointing to the weird machine in front of him. 

"Oh! That's like a time machine. Except it tells you your-"

Tony then got swept off his feet again, falling through a matrix. It didn't feel like he was stuck forever as he has soon landed to his next 'destination.' This time, he looked around, amazed. He was standing outside a tower, looking up at a massive 'A' that was overlooking New York City. Tony decided to step inside, whistling at the developments. He decided to take the elevator, glancing at watch again before stepping out into what he thought was the living room. However he frowned at the sight. 

"You always defy my orders! What if you had gotten killed?!" Tony watched as Steve yelled in front of the other Tony's face. 

"God, you are so dramatic! I'm fine!"

"You're so annoying Stark. I bet Howard is so proud to have you as a son." 

Tony felt his heart tightened at his future and bit his lips. He was now uncertain about Steve Rogers but he continue to watch. The other Tony gasped and ran off, leaving Steve softening his tense body as he realised that he had just said. Steve ran after Tony and as the elevator door closed, Tony was sucked back into the matrix. 

"Tony?" 

"Steve?" 

"U-um...I don't know how to tell you this..."

Tony tilted his head as he watched the two men perched on the edge of the balcony. It was a quiet night with nightlight all over the city. 

"I know we fought a lot and...actually it's because I'm always worried. I like you Tony."

Tony felt chills run down his back. He was definitely not expecting this but somehow he was kinda of happy. 

"U-uh. Steve wow. I can't believe this! I um...I've liked you too."

Tony stood, somewhat hopeful as he watched the two men smiled lovingly at each other. He was then pulled out of his trance as he flew again, this time ending up in a cold, metal place. He looked outside, snowed covering the place. He turned back around, this time seeing an older version of himself in a scratched up red suit. Steve was standing by a man who had a metal arm.

"He's my friend."

"So was I."

Tony closed his eyes as he two men started to go at each other. When Tony's blast hit the Captain's shield, Tony fell through a hole, somehow ending back in Tony's room. He saw that Steve was cuddling Tony on their shared bed. He smiled at the sight, warmth filling his core. 

"Tony?"

"Hmm," Tony mumbled sleepily. 

"...I'm sorry." 

Tony turned around, slightly more awkward now. He looked up at Captain as he rested his chin on his chest. 

"For what?"

"About our fight in Serbia." 

"Steve that was a long time ago."

"I know," Steve whispered, tears flowing, "I just never properly said it. And I've been thinking about it these days and I still feel so...so guilty about what happened. You were my boyfriend. I should've protected you."

"Steve I forgive you. Please understand. I love you and always will," Tony said as he smiled. He leaned upward and kissed him gently on the lips. Steve tightened his hug, crying as Tony caressed his back.

Tony was sucked backwards as he travelled again. This time he was standing in a battlefield. He looked around curiously as all these strange people were surrounding him. He looked forward, almost doubling over as he saw that he was sitting against something while his skin was black and was breathing heavily.

"Tony?" Steve choked out as he leaned down next to him, "Tony, you're okay. You'll be okay." 

Tony, responsive but unable to talk, tilted his head to look at Steve. He tried to open his mouth but Steve shook his head. 

"Tony I love you. You know that right? Please, don't go."

The real Tony watched as Steve hung his head, tears dripping down onto the ground. He saw a gauntlet on Tony's hand and then looked to stare at himself. 

"I guess this is how I died huh..." the real Tony thought to himself. He watched as Tony breathed heavily before saying something. 

"I...love you," Tony breathed out. Steve sobbed harder, pulling Tony into his body.

"No please! Don't go."

"Steve," Tony whispered, "I love you." 

Steve watched as the light fade in Tony's eyes before hugging his body tighter. He kept screaming and screaming before calming down. The real Tony bit his lips, tears threatening from his face. Suddenly his heart dropped as he was sucked back into the room that he started from. 

"Good to see you again Mr Stark." 

Tony nodded in shock. His future seem so full, he wonder if it was true. Suddenly an elevator door dinged and he whipped around quickly. 

"Stark. This is Captain Steve Rogers. Captain. Tony Stark."

Tony smiled, excited for his future to start. 

"Tony Stark," the inventor said, sticking out his hand.

"Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you," the blonde-hair man said as he firmly shook. He returned the smile with a sweet gaze. Both men excited for what to come.


End file.
